Ulysses Fangire
Ulysses Fangire is the quadragonist of Kamen Rider: Fang's Embrace. The oldest sibling of the Fangire family, Ulysses is a caretaker of the Fangire Clan and has the greatest social experience, second only to his parents. When needed, he (and his siblings) can enter combat as the Fang Rider. Personality Ulysses is the socialite of the family. Preferring the company of Humans to the rather-formal Clans, Ulysses has rather minimal regard for the veil of secrecy that seperates Humans and Supernaturals, frequenting dance clubs and restaurants. (He is also implied to have a confidant or two in Human society) Though he understands the significance of protecting both species, he believes that the two species can work together with enough dedication, a point he argues with his father a lot. Ulysses appears to be the "big brother" of the siblings. He admires Tal's open-mindedness, and encourages him to think for himself whenever he can. He also looks after Ganymede and Margaret, both of whom he feels are underrepresented. Appearance Outwardly, Ulysses has the physical appearance of a man in his late twenties, possessing ponytailed black hair, Caucasian skin, and a tall, semi-built body. He typically wears piercings and spike chokers alongside casual wear. He has crimson eyes. Fang Rider To transform into the Fang Rider, Ulysses summons the Fangire bat familiar Shroud, which bites into his neck, infusing him with the magic that allows his body to don the Fang Rider armor. (which Shroud himself fuses into) The Fang Rider is a form that primarily fights up-close. As all siblings of the Fangire clan have received martial arts training since birth (or conversion), the Fang Rider mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat. This makes the Fang Rider a deadly enemy to enter a fist-fight with, as they can evade and attack at a moment's notice. The Fang Rider helmet also heightens the clan member's already-innate night-vision, extending it's range. The Fang Rider, having direct access to the Fangire Clan's pool of magic, can summon special whistles known as Notes, which are used to bond the clan's elemental familiars to the Fang Rider's arsenal for different combat situations. - Gust Fang= Gust Fang When the Wind Note is inserted into the Fang Belt, the Wind Familiar is bound to the Fang Rider. During this period, the Fang Rider gains the blue Cobalt armor as well as the Gale Shredder sword. The Fang Rider sees a subtle increase in both strength and speed while in this mode. The different siblings apply their various sword-styles in combat when assuming Gust Fang. Ulysses holds the Gale Shredder in reverse-grip, using it as a defensive aid for quick strikes. The Fang Rider also has the ability to mildly control the forces of wind when assuming Gust Fang. They can increase the speed of blowing wind, as well as release gust shockwaves from the Gale Shredder. The Fang Rider can destroy an enemy using the Thousand Twister finishing move, which sees the Fang Rider fire many gusts of wind from the Gale Shredder. While the enemy is immobilized,the Fang Rider jumps into the now raging tornado and delivers a Rider Kick to the enemy in the eye of the storm. - Wave Fang= Wave Fang When the Aqua Note is inserted into the Fang Belt, the Water Familiar is bound to the Fang Rider. When using the powers of the Water Familiar, the Fang Rider gains the green Emerald armor and the Bubble Blaster gun, a long-ranged one-handed gun that can shoot pressurized water-bullets at an enemy. Wave Fang is designed around accuracy and precise targetting. Where the Fang Rider loses in strength, they gain in maximum speed and reaction times; enhancing their already vampiric reflexes. Water Fang also possesses the ability to mildly control most forms of water, allowing the Fang Rider to form rudimentary water constructs with a free hand or, if necessary, control the flow of pouring rain. (Ulysses has yet to demontrate this ability in-show) The Fang Rider can destroy an enemy using the Terror Tide finishing move, which involves shooting a massive fang-shaped tidal wave from the Bubble Blaster that "bites" onto the enemy, crushing them under massive water pressure. - Stone Fang= Stone Fang When the Earth Note is inserted into the Fang Belt, the Stone Familiar is bound to the Fang Rider. The powers of the Stone Familiar grant the Fang Rider the purple Topaz armor and the Ground Splitter, a massive hammer that can smash almost anything with amazing force. The Fang Rider's speed takes a dip, but in exchange they gain the highest physical strength of the Familiar Forms. Hand-to-hand, the Fang Rider can overpower most enemies thanks to the gauntlets that amplify their punches. Stone Fang also possesses the ability to cause minor earthquakes when a free hand touches a rocky surface. They can also toss up a mound of dirt to act as a two-second shield when necessary. The Fang Rider can destroy an enemy using the Tectonic Crusher finishing move, which involves the Fang Rider opening up a chasm in the earth that traps the enemy, allowing them to smash the enemy with a powered-up Ground Splitter slam, that caves them in, crushing them. Ulysses seems to prefer using this Familiar over the others, and has demonstrated the ability to hold the Ground Splitter with both one and two hands, indicating higher strength than most vampires. - Amalgam Fang= Amalgam Fang In dire straits, a sibling of the Fangire clan can summon all three Familiars at once, inserting all three Notes into the Fang Belt to become Amalgam Fang. For every sibling but Tal, this is the Fang Rider's strongest form. When assuming Amalgam Fang, the Fang Rider has access to every elemental weapon at all times, at no ability cost. As such, the Fang Rider is equipped for all situations and can handle almost any opponent. However, the Amalgam Fang formation has a fatal flaw: It is temporary. Due to the Fangire siblings' still-developing magical powers, their bodies can only handle the full extent of the clan's power for about five minutes before it begins eating their bodies away. As such, it is a last-resort form only. The Fang Rider can destroy an enemy with the Fangire Slicer finishing move, which involves the Fang Rider releasing a symbol of the Fangre famil crest, which seals the enemy in place for a final Gale Shredder stab infused with energy from all three Familiars. }} Trivia * N/A Category:Non human riders Category:Supporting Riders Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes